


When our lights meet (Will you know me then?)

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spanish Translation, Universo Alternativo - reencarnación, transporte público
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre raro en el autobús se empeña en contarle a Arturo historias incluso más raras. En algún momento, Arturo empieza a escuchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When our lights meet (Will you know me then?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [When our lights meet (Will you know me then?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975087) by [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite). 



> Nota de la autora: Muchiiiiísima gracias a Jinx for revisar la historia y por el feedback tan genial ♥ También gracias a Curly por aguantarme siempre después de haberme pasado horas escribiendo. No me dejes nunca.  
> Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños con retraso para Alby_Mangroves, una artista genial y una gran inspiración <3  
> El título está inspirado por Eclipsed, de Evans Blue.
> 
> Nota de la traductor: Esta traducción es un regalo de cumpleaños para Donna, que escribió la historia original. No tengo su permiso expreso para traducirla (de hecho, su contestación una vez que lo sugerí fueron "Te mataré"), porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero espero que no le importe, porque la quiero y eso.   
> [This translation is a birthday gift for Donna, who wrote the original story. I don't have her permission to do this (actually, her words when I suggested it once were "I'll kill you"), because I wanted it to be a surprise. But I hope she doesn't mind, because I love her].

—¿Está ocupado?—se anunció una voz ronca al lado de Arturo.

Arturo levantó la cabeza del móvil y estudió al hombre mayor que se alzaba sobre él. Tenía las manos extendidas, señalando al asiento de al lado de Arturo. La tela de su manga estaba empezando deshilacharse y el resto de su ropa no tenía tampoco mucha mejor pinta. Arturo intentó contener la mueca de disgusto, porque si tenía que describir al hombre, diría que parecía… indigente. Probablemente también olía, aunque ningún olor desagradable había agraciado todavía su nariz. Pisoteó la culpa diminuta que cogía fuerza en su estómago antes de contestar.

—Sí.

El hombre se rio con un bufido. Se quedó ahí de pie dos segundos antes de sentarse, a pesar del rechazo de Arturo.

Arturo lo miró con enfado. El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

Aunque no era el mismo tipo de mirada. No había hostilidad en los ojos del hombre, ninguna reprimenda por la mala educación de Arturo. Parecía divertido. Arturo frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees en la magia?—preguntó el hombre sin más preámbulo. Arturo notó cómo se le fruncía aún más el ceño.

—No—contestó sin siquiera pensárselo. Las peores peleas que había tenido con su hermana cuando eran pequeños habían sido exactamente por ese tema, porque Morgana insistía en que la magia era real y Arturo lo consideraba una tontería, era demasiado hijo de su padre para creer en algo que no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

—Entonces eres un necio—dijo el hombre simplemente. Arturo lo evaluó un segundo, preguntándose si debería dejar que un desconocido lo insultara, pero una mirada a su alre—dedor evitó que abriera la boca para protestar. Otro pasajero, un tipo con greñas y una sonrisa encantadora que Arturo había visto a menudo en ese mismo autobús, tenía una sonrisilla cómplice, así que Arturo supuso que el hombre que tenía a su lado era simplemente el chalado del pueblo y todo el mundo le perdonaba sus payasadas. Parecía inofensivo, de todas formas.

—Sí, lo que tú digas—le contestó Arturo al final, antes de seguir mirando el móvil.

El hombre no dijo nada el resto del viaje, para su gran alivio.

~

La segunda vez que el hombre eligió la compañía de Arturo en lugar de sentarse en otro de los asientos vacíos del bus, había estado lloviendo.

Todavía llovía, de hecho. Arturo limpió con la mano el vaho para asegurarse de que de verdad estuviera lloviendo a cántaros fuera. Sin embargo, el abrigo (todavía andrajoso) del hombre estaba totalmente seco y no tenía una sola mancha de barro en las botas. Arturo frunció el ceño. Ya lo sabía de antes, pero algo en esas botas en particular le decía que el hombre era muy, muy viejo.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó el hombre. Arturo se sobresaltó, olvidando por un segundo el tono rasposo de la voz del hombre, y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó de golpe. Se sintió ridículo por el simple hecho de hablar con esa persona.

—Más de los puedas imaginar—contestó el hombre con lo que Arturo supuso sería una sonrisa. No podía estar seguro de qué se escondía bajo esa barba.

—Claro—dijo Arturo, asintiendo con la cabeza, concesivo.

—Aun así eres más viejo que yo—dijo el hombre, con un brillo en la mirada. Arturo enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí—contestó el hombre, breve—. Y más necio.

—Te divierte ofender a desconocidos al azar en el bus, ¿es eso?

—No, desconocidos al azar no. Sólo a ti.

Arturo se quedó boquiabierto mientras intentaba pensar en algo para contestar, preguntándose si debería sentirse amenazado. Miró a su izquierda de nuevo y vio que míster Greñas estaba apretando los labios, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Arturo sacudió la cabeza antes de limpiar algo más de la ventana y mirada fuera en vez de al hombre que tenía al lado.

~

—Me llamo Dragoon—anunció el hombre cuando se sentó en su asiento habitual al lado de Arturo.

No iba en bus todos los días, pero, cuando lo hacía, siempre se sentaba ahí. Arturo tampoco elegía nunca otro asiento, porque, aunque nunca lo admitiría, era su asiento de la suerte. Nada le iba mal en el trabajo si se sentaba ahí de camino.

Miró al hombre inquisitivamente. El hombre se señaló a sí mismo.

—Seguro que te lo has estado preguntando—dijo con voz ronca.

—Claro—dijo Arturo, y parecía que iba a ser su respuesta para cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca del hombre (Dragoon). Sin embargo, esta vez era más una confirmación que la concesión habitual; se lo había estado preguntando. El hombre era demasiado peculiar como para no preguntarse nada sobre él.

Arturo no se presentó, pero parecía que Dragoon tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿eres algún tipo de descendiente de gente que se ocupaba de los dragones?—preguntó Arturo, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Dragoon lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me digas que no crees en dragones.

Arturo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo dirá que no creer en la magia implica no creer en dragones y en toda esa basura mitológica.

—¿Basura?—Dragoon sonaba escandalizado. Arturo reprimió una sonrisa—. ¿No crees que los dragones poblaron esta tierra? ¿Dragones, wyverns, grifos, goblins… y…?

—¿Unicornios?—sugirió Arturo de broma.

—¡Unicornios, sí!—gritó Dragoon emocionado. Arturo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, tío. Nada de eso es real.

—Bueno, ya no—gruñó Dragoon—. Pero lo fueron. Los he visto con mis propios ojos.

—Ah, claro—dijo Arturo, escéptico. Dragoon asintió—. Aquí es donde cuadra la parte de «más de lo que puedas imaginar». Así que miles de años, ¿no?

Dragoon no contestó. Había algo increíblemente triste en su expresión, lo que despertó algo en el pecho de Arturo.

—Háblame de ellos—dijo Arturo antes de poder evitarlo. Se sintió aliviado al ver la sonrisita de Dragoon.

—Creo que esta es tu parada—dijo. Arturo hizo una mueca un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que, de hecho, el bus estaba llegando a una parada. Su parada. Con una palabrota silenciosa, se levantó de golpe y corrió a la puerta. Miró a Dragoon antes de salir.

—Mañana—le prometió éste. Arturo asintió.

~

Y Dragoon le habló de ellos. Día a día, le contó historias de dragones y hadas, serpientes mágicas y arañas gigantes, nobles caballeros y muchachas que se convertían en bestias. Mencionaba a menudo a un rey, también, un rey valiente e increíble, pero también un completo imbécil.

—¿Por qué seguiste con él, entonces?—preguntó una vez Arturo, sintiendo como si necesitara saberlo—. ¿Por qué no te marchaste?

Dragoon lo miró un momento.

—Era mi amigo—contestó en voz baja, pero Arturo creyó notar cómo se le quebraba la voz—. Me necesitaba casi tanto como yo lo necesitaba a él.

Arturo creyó escuchar a alguien ahogándose por detrás. Miró a su alrededor y todo el mundo apartó la mirada. Durante los trayectos las últimas semanas había estado tan metido en las palabras de Dragoon que se acababa de dar cuenta de que no era el único escuchando. Dragoon tenía a todo el bus de audiencia.

Míster Greñas tenía la mirada baja y estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Arturo apenas posó la mirada un segundo sobre el rostro de Dragoon antes de mirar por la ventana, temiendo ver lágrimas en esos ojos azules, ancianos. Comprobó con alivio que era hora de bajarse y se levantó.

Le sonrió a Dragoon. Dragoon se despidió con la mano.

—¿A dónde vas cada día?—preguntó Arturo un viernes.

—A ningún sitio en particular—contestó Dragoon. Arturo lo miró, inquisitivo—. Me gusta ir en bus. Hay gente a la que conocer. Historias que contar. Historias que ser escuchadas.

Arturo quería preguntarle por qué no elegía a cualquier otro para contarle esas historias, pero le pareció maleducado. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que, hacía un mes, no le habría importado ser maleducado con el hombre.

—Mereces saberlo, Arturo.

No se le ocurrió qué contestar. No se acordaba de haberle dicho su nombre al hombre, tampoco. Debía de haberlo dicho en algún momento.

Por primera vez, ese día Dragoon se bajó del bus antes que Arturo. Ni siquiera miró atrás.

~

El lunes no estaba en el bus.

Una chica con una sonrisa adorable y el pelo bonito se sentó al lado de Arturo una vez el bus hubo arrancado en la parada de Dragoon y el hombre no hubo aparecido.

—Soy Sefa—dijo sin más, estirando la mano para que Arturo se la estrechara.

—Arturo—contestó, estrechándola. Sefa asintió como si ya lo supiera, y probablemente fuera así; Arturo creía haberla visto antes, y no le sorprendería que fuera una de las que escuchaban las historias de Dragoon.

—Quería preguntarte… por Dragoon. —Algunas cabezas se giraron hacia ellos cuando pronunció el nombre, mirando a Arturo con curiosidad. Se removió en su asiento, incómodo por la atención.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó.

—¿No… no te da miedo?

Arturo enarcó las cejas.

—¿Deberías dármelo?

Un par de cabezas más se giraron hacia Sefa, algunas mirándola acusadoras, otras con curiosidad. Míster Greñas la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Arturo se sorprendió de su reacción, pero se alegró de no ser el único que defendiera a Dragoon.

Sefa se sonrojó y se reclinó en su asiento, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, y desde luego no estoy diciendo que debieras. Sinceramente, sólo siento curiosidad. Quiero decir, habla tan raro, y parece saber tanto sobre ti…

—Gracias a él, tú—enfatizó, dejando claro que no se refería solo a Sefa, sino a todos los que estaban escuchando—sabes mucho de mí también. ¿Debería tenerte miedo?

Sefa negó con la cabeza otra vez.

Otra chica se les acercó. Arturo pensó que sería alguna de las amigas de Sefa, pero no estaba seguro.

—Ha estado aquí siempre—dijo ella, en voz baja—. Y a veces subía al bus, pero no con tanta frecuencia, hasta que apareciste tú. Y nunca hablaba con nadie.

—¿Nunca?—se sorprendió Arturo—. Pero dijo…

—Nunca—confirmó Sefa—. Sólo ha compartido esas historias contigo. Probablemente pensó que nadie más lo toleraría.

—¿Por qué Arturo, entonces?—saltó una mujer desde un lado. Arturo se giró hacia ella, molesto porque todo el mundo pareciera conocerlo por su nombre de pila, pero su enfado desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que la conocía, así como a su amiga. Gwen era una de sus vecinos, la hija del hombre que llevaba la pequeña librería que parecía haber estado ahí desde siempre. Aunque nunca habían llegado a conocerse bien, siempre había estado ahí, encantadora y amable, con una presencia que era suficiente para alegrar hasta los días más oscuros con total seguridad. Ahora le estaba sonriendo, con la cabeza ladeada. Elena, su mejor amiga, alegre y terrible pero adorablemente patosa, estaba mirándolo también, con una expresión igual de desconcierto en la cara. Arturo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que se piensa que es Merlín—se metió otro hombre.

—Entonces, ¿él es su rey Arturo?—preguntó otro. Hubo un par de risillas y Arturo bajó la cabeza.

—Yo creo que simplemente se siente solo—dijo Elena, en voz baja. Nadie se rio.

Arturo se bajó del bus. Míster Greñas le dedicó una mirada triste.

~

—Tienes una página de fans en Facebook—dijo Arturo la siguiente vez que Dragoon se sentó con él. Era la primera vez que iniciaba la conversación, y sólo lo había hecho porque había sentido algo así como alivio al ver al hombre. Se alegraba de que Dragoon no los hubiera dejado, no lo hubiera dejado a él.

No mencionó que eran ellos, Dragoon y Arturo, los que tenían una página de fans. Al parecer, alguien en el bus había decidido que iban en pack. Y, al parecer, las veintitantas personas que le habían dado a me gusta estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Qué es Facebook?—preguntó Dragoon. Arturo soltó una risilla y sacudió la cabeza. Alguien más se rio por lo bajo también.

—¿No tienes ordenador?—preguntó una chica en el bus, apartando a Sefa, que le había dado un codazo por hablar.

—No tengo mucho—contestó Dragoon. No sonaba lastimero, pero la chica bajó la mirada de todas formas, avergonzada por su falta de tacto. Dragoon volvió a mirar a Arturo, sonriendo expectante un minuto antes de que Arturo se acordara de que le había hecho una pregunta.

—Da igual lo que sea Facebook. Lo que importa es que la gente te aprecia.

—O piensa que estoy chalado—contestó Dragoon. De nuevo, no sonaba como si le importara. Arturo sentía la necesidad de defenderlo, incluso de sí mismo.

—Yo creo que no.

Dragoon se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a seguir aquí mucho tiempo, de todas formas.

Arturo notó algo parecido al pánico recorrerlo ante tal afirmación repentina. ¿Qué quería decir Dragoon? ¿Se iba a algún sitio?

¿Estaba… enfermo?

Arturo quería preguntarle, pero le tocaba bajarse. _Rayos_.

—Ve, Arturo—dijo Dragoon, apartando la mirada antes de que Arturo pudiera siquiera considerar saltarse la parada y que le dieran a su parada. Asintió, incluso aunque Dragoon no pudiera verlo. Cuando se levantó, miró a su alrededor con ojos suplicantes, esperando que alguien ocupara su puesto y hablara con Dragoon.

Míster Greñas no estaba en el bus. Arturo sintió como si su único aliado lo hubiera traicionado.

—Adiós—dijo al mirar atrás. Ni siquiera había murmurado nunca un adiós, un «nos vemos» o un «que pases un buen día», nada. Siempre había asentido, simplemente, sonreído, hecho un gesto con la mano. Pero le parecía que necesitaba decirlo en ese momento.

Dragoon se giró hacia él.

—Adiós, Arturo.

Arturo notó su corazón romperse un poco.

~

—¿Sabes algo de él?—le preguntó Sefa tres días después. La gente se giró hacia ellos.

Arturo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo podría saber algo?

—Se ha ido—dijo ella, triste. Arturo sabía que Sefa había visto a Dragoon por la zona, no sólo en el bus. Y ahora había desaparecido. Arturo asintió lentamente.

Todo el mundo bajó la mirada. Arturo notó cómo se le hacía el corazón un puño al saber que no era el único que echaba de menos al viejo.

—Está bien—resonó una voz en el silencio. Arturo levantó la cabeza.

Míster Greñas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Sefa. El hombre no contestó; estaba mirando a Arturo, que se sintió extrañamente reconfortado por esa mirada.

—Lo sé.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó Gwen, al parecer, confiando en el hombre, tal y como hacía Arturo—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Está bien—contestó—. Pero no creo que lo volvamos a ver por aquí.

—Ni siquiera le dijimos adiós—dijo la amiga de Sefa (Eira, recordó Arturo).

—Nunca le dijiste hola—le replicó Sefa.

Arturo se preguntó cuánta gente en el bus se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse, miró a míster Greñas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—León.

—Gracias, León—dijo Arturo, serio. León asintió—. ¿Lo…?

_¿…cuidarás? ¿Nos lo dirás si hay algo que podamos hacer?_ Arturo no puedo sacar las palabras.

—Lo haré—dijo León. Pareció entenderlo. Arturo asintió cuando las puertas se abrieron.

~

Un par de semanas más tarde, un hombre moreno se subió en la parada de Dragoon. Miró a su alrededor, sonriendo un poco al saludar a León con la cabeza. León asintió amable, pero había algo que su expresión que Arturo no podía descifrar del todo.

El hombre miró a su alrededor de nuevo, vio el asiento vacío, el de Dragoon, y se dirigió hacia allí bajo la mirada crítica colectiva. Algunos de los que solían coger el bus estaban de pie, incluso después de haber visto el asiento vacío. Sentían como si no pudieran ocuparlo después de Dragoon.

El hombre no parecía haber notado la atención negativa que estaba recibiendo y se sentó tranquilamente, dedicándole a Arturo una sonrisa educada y un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de ponerse a mirar por la ventana.

Arturo lo miró. No pudo evitarlo; había algo familiar en los ojos de ese hombre, en la forma en que se le curvaba la comisura para esbozar una sonrisilla.

Al rato, el hombre se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando. Le devolvió la mirada, enarcando una ceja, pero Arturo no cedió.

—¿Te conozco?—preguntó el hombre al final. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, como si intentara reprimir una sonrisa.

—Soy Arturo—dijo Arturo, ofreciendo la mano para que se la estrechara.

—Así que no te conozco—contestó. Arturo lo miró, poco impresionado. Tras unos poco segundos, los ojos del hombre brillaron y esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que a Arturo le dolió el corazón.

—Soy Merlín—dijo al final, estrechándole la mano a Arturo. Tenía la mano caliente. Arturo escuchó un ruido detrás y rechinó los dientes. No necesitaba girarse para ver quién era; estaba casi un 99% seguro de que reconocía los susurros nerviosos de Sefa y su amiga. Arturo y Merlín alargaron el apretón un poco más de lo que era adecuado, probablemente, pero les pareció apropiado, de alguna forma, no soltarse inmediatamente. O no soltarse nunca. Arturo tragó saliva, incómodo por el sentimiento repentino e indescifrable que lo había abrumado en los pocos minutos en los que había estado en presencia de Merlín.

—¿Seguro que no nos conocemos?—preguntó Arturo. Merlín se volvió a morder el labio, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido. Quería decir algo, pero no podía—. ¿Tu abuelo vive por aquí?

Merlín se reclinó en su asiento, mirando por la ventana.

—No—contestó con brevedad. Había algo en su lenguaje corporal que impidió que Arturo lo volviera a molestar el resto de corto trayecto, así que mantuvo ocupado con el móvil hasta que llegó a su parada. Cuando se puso de pie, miró a Merlín, que se giró hacia él y asintió con una sonrisa triste. Arturo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y sintió antes de girarse y salir del autobús.

~

La siguiente vez que se subió al bus, Merlín se sentó con León.

Arturo se pasó todo el trayecto mirándolos de reojo, pero no los vio hablar. Sólo una vez, le pareció escuchar a León susurrar.

—Ahora no puedes volver atrás.

Pero no podía estar seguro.

~

Merlín siguió sentándose con León y Arturo siguió intentando no estar decepcionado.

Se preguntó cuándo, exactamente, se habían vuelto más emocionantes y estresantes sus breves trayectos en autobús que su trabajo.

~

Un lunes por la mañana, Gwen estaba sentada con León.

—¿Dónde está Elena?—preguntó Arturo de golpe.

—Está enferma—contestó Gwen—. Buenos días a ti también.

—Sí, lo siento. Buenos días, Ginebra—la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse. La oyó reírse a su espalda.

—Pero ¿está bien Elena?—preguntó Sefa. Arturo miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de lo amigos que se habían vuelto todos en el bus. Ahora estaban más juntos cuando estaban de pie, hablaban más, se reían a menudo. Se preocupaban por los demás. ¿Era todo gracias a Dragoon? Arturo suponía que sí. Ojalá pudiera decírselo a Dragoon. Le haría feliz.

—Sí, está bien, es sólo un constipado. Necesita descansar, pero no se lo ha tomado bien—dijo Gwen con un suspiro—. He tenido que meterla en la cama a la fuerza.

—Eso me habría gustado verlo—se metió un tipo mirando a Gwen con una sonrisilla—. Me llamo Gawain, por cierto. Todo el mundo aquí parece conocerse, así que he pensado que podría presentarme.

—Me alegro de saber el nombre del tipo que ha estado acosando a los pasajeros—soltó León sin complejos. Gawain levantó las manos a la defensiva.

—Acosando, no. Sólo ejerciendo mi encanto.

—No es como si Kilgharrah fuera a dejarte, de todas formas. ¿Verdad que no, Kil?—León alzó la voz. Arturo se preguntó por un segundo quién era Kil, antes de que la voz de conductor resonara por el bus.

—Ni pararía el bus antes de abrir la puerta para que lo tiraras.

La risa se extendió por el bus. Incluso Gawain se rio un poco.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo digo en serio. Nunca lo haría.

—Bien—dijo León.

La parada de Arturo era la siguiente. Se levantó y se paró al lado de la puerta.

—¡Que tengas un buen día, Arturo!—le deseó Gwen. Oyó un par de voces más repetirlo y sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo—contestó, saludando con la mano.

—Ah, con que ese es Arturo—escuchó decir a Gawain antes de que las puertas se cerraran a su espalda. Arturo respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar.

~

Una semana después, Merlín volvió a subirse a su bus.

Ja. Su bus. Arturo sonrió para sí mismo.

Ahora Gwen se sentaba siempre al lado de León. Tan pronto como Elena volvió (para alegría de todos), se sentó con Gawain. Arturo le dedicaba siempre miradas de advertencia, pero Gawain parecía estar comportándose por el momento.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—le preguntó Merlín mientras se sentaba junto a Arturo. Arturo enarcó las cejas.

—¿No tengo permiso para sonreír?

—Desde luego que sí. Pero no sabía que fueras capaz de hacerlo. Siempre tenías pinta de tener una escoba metida por el culo.

Todo el mundo se quedó muy callado.

—La verdad es que tiene razón—señaló Eira. Sefa se tapó los ojos con la mano; se había rendido hacía tiempo en su empeño de darle un codazo a Eira cada vez que hacía algún comentario inapropiado—. ¿Qué?—preguntó, indignada—. ¡Es verdad! Antes de Dragoon nunca sonreía.

Arturo acalló la indignación naciendo en él y evaluó el humor de la gente a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de que mencionar al viejo deprimiera a la gente; nunca hablaban de él, después de todo. Pero todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando el recuerdo, más que tristes. Arturo miró a Merlín, esperando preguntas, pero no parecía confuso.

—¿Conocías a Dragoon?—le preguntó Arturo.

—¿Quién no lo conoce?—preguntó Merlín en voz baja.

—¿Lo has visto?—preguntó Sefa esperanzada.

—Sí—dijo Merlín, bajando la mirada. Volvió a hablar antes de que alguien pudiera hacerle más preguntas—. No quiere que lo molesten. Dijo que ya había hecho todo lo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

Levantó la mirada hacia León, que asintió, animándolo. Algo de la tensión que Arturo no había notado que estaba abrumando a Merlín desapareció.

—Respetemos sus deseos, entonces—dijo Arturo. Algunos de los demás del bus asintieron. Merlín le sonrió, agradecido. Arturo se levantó—. ¿Estarás aquí mañana?

—Sí—contestó Merlín—. ¿Por qué?

~

—¿Crees en la magia?—le preguntó Merlín al día siguiente.

Merlín enarcó una ceja.

—Desde luego.

—Desde luego—repitió Arturo, por alguna razón.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hay un dragón de verdad conduciendo este bus día tras día?

—Esto…—dijo Merlín. A falta de una respuesta mejor—. ¿Qué?

—Kilgharrah—susurró Merlín en tono conspiratorio.

—Ningún dragón, no importa lo viejo que sea—volvió a resonar la voz raposa del conductor por el autobús—puede perder su oído. No hables mal de mí, joven mago.

—Ni se me ocurriría—juró Merlín.

—¿Joven mago?—preguntó Arturo.

—Merlín—dijo, señalándose. Se rio ante la expresión confusa de Arturo—. Mi familia está un poco obsesionada con las leyendas sobre el rey Arturo. Todo empezó con mi tío abuelo, el de ahí delante—señaló el frente del autobús.

—¿Kilgharrah es tu tío?

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Nada, es que… mi familia también está un poco obsesionada con todo lo que tenga que ver con Arturo, también.

—Ah, ¿no eres sólo tú?

—No, tengo una hermana… Morgana—dijo Arturo, avergonzado. Eira se rio—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Es que… creo que trabajo para tu hermana.

—¿En la galería?

—Sí.

—Qué peculiar, ¿verdad?—dijo Merlín, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada. —Arturo notó cómo se iba poniendo rojo. Su parada llegó al rescate.

~

—He estado leyendo—empezó Eira tan pronto como Merlín se sentó, un par de días más tarde. La multitud había parecido aceptar al recién llegado (no es como si fuera el único; cuando alguien nuevo se convertía en un habitual, le contaban todo lo del Fenómeno Dragoon y le presentaban a todo el mundo, y era básicamente la cosa más rara y genial que le había pasado a Arturo en su vida) y no parecía importarles dónde se sentaba—. No sólo tenemos a Merlín—lo señaló—un Arturo, una Morgana—Arturo empezaba a arrepentirse de haber mencionado a su hermana—. ¡Y también un Lionel y una Ginebra!

—Sólo León—dijo León.

—Y Gwen, muchas gracias—añadió Gwen.

—¡Suficientemente cerca! ¿Y si tuviéramos un Lancelot?

Un hombre tosió, incómodo. Su amigo lo miró un segundo antes de empezar a reírse. Eran parte de los que se habían unido al bus hacía poco.

—Sí, Lance—dijo entre risas—. ¿Y si tuviéramos un Lancelot?

—Oh, no lo sé, sir Percival—soltó Lance, sonrojándose—. ¿ _Y si_ tuviéramos uno?

Percival se atragantó y dejó de reírse, poniéndose rojo también.

—Dios mío—dijo Eira en voz baja. Parecía demasiado feliz.

Arturo miró a Merlín, que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Arturo.

—Nunca les has dicho cómo se llama este bus, ¿verdad, tío?—Merlín levantó la voz. Kilgharrah se mantuvo callado un minuto.

—Solía tenerlo pintado en un lado, pero no me molesté en volver a ponerlo después de pintar el bus entero hace un par de años—contestó al final.

—¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó Arturo, casado. Todo el mundo parecía estar aguantando la respiración.

— _Camelot_ —contestó Merlín. Nadie reaccionó al principio.

—Diría que esto es una locura—dijo Gawain al final—. Pero lo que es más una locura es que te hayas olvidado del caballero más noble de todos.

Se señaló el pecho.

—¡Gawain!—gritó Eira—. Esto no es una locura. Es el destino.

Arturo simplemente miró a Merlín.

Merlín le devolvió la mirada.

~

—Sigo esperando el triángulo amoroso—le dijo Gawain a Arturo una vez.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, Arturo, Ginebra y Lancelot. –Señaló a las personas en cuestión. Arturo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te das cuenta de que si tuviéramos que seguir la leyenda, tú serías mi sobrino, ¿no?—contestó.

—Hay más de una versión para cada historia—le quitó importancia Gawain.

—Pues preferiría quitar el triángulo amoroso de esta versión—dijo Arturo—. Con todos mis respetos para la increíble Ginebra—añadió, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos. Ella asintió con gracia y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿El hermoso Lance no recibe sus respetos?—preguntó Percival. Lance sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia a Arturo a tiempo para verlo guiñar un ojo. Gawain se rio y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Arturo antes de ir a sentarse con Elena.

Arturo pilló a León cogiéndole la mano a Gwen y apartó la mirada con una sonrisilla privada.

~

—Y se supone que Merlín debería ser un viejo con barba y cayado y eso—estaba diciendo Eira cuando Arturo se subió al día siguiente.

—Así que aún estáis discutiendo sobre leyendas, ¿eh?—la reprimió Arturo. Ella sonrió.

—Sí.

Arturo sacudió la cabeza y no dijo nada más, pero la seguía oyendo hablar con Sefa. Se calló una vez Merlín subió al bus.

Merlín entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que todos lo estaban mirando, contemplativos.

—Vale, ¿quién estaba hablando de mí?—preguntó.

—Yo—dijo Eila, sonriendo descarada. Merlín le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa.

—Sigue—la retó Merlín.

—Estaban debatiendo la falta de barba del Gran Merlín—contestó Arturo antes de que Eira pudiera—. Y de cayado mágico también, creo.

—Mmm—murmuró Merlín, mesándose la barbilla, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la falta de pelo ahí. Arturo no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de su dedo índice mientras Merlín se acariciaba los labios, aún pensando una respuesta—. Entiendo lo de la baba. Pero ¿cómo has sabido lo del cayado?

Merlín enarcó las cejas, sugerente. Las chicas soltaron unas risitas. Merlín se giró y se sentó. Cuando miró a Arturo con una gran sonrisa, Arturo quiso sacudir la cabeza, pero descubrió que seguía mirándole la boca. Cuando vio la punta de la lengua de Merlín salir para humedecerse los labios, Arturo salió de su ensoñación, y no hubo manera de malinterpretar el brillo travieso en los ojos azules de Merlín.

—Idiota—murmuró Arturo antes de girarse a mirar por la ventana.

—Imbécil—replicó Merlín en voz baja, y algo le oprimió el pecho a Arturo. Chocó la rodilla contra la de Merlín, pero no se apartó cuando Merlín dejó la pierna pegada a la suya.

~

Arturo quería pedirle salir a Merlín.

Lo había decidido como un mes después de que Merlín empezara a subirse al bus Camelot con regularidad, pero aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para decir algo. El hecho de que siempre hubiera alguien en el bus escuchando sus conversaciones tampoco ayudaba.

Morgana le solucionó el problema por así decirlo, pero Arturo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¿Has quedado con alguien en el  _bus_?—preguntó Arturo.

—Sí, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender?—preguntó ella, escribiendo algo en un papelito antes de engancharla en un clip que sujetaba un montoncito de papeles. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Arturo, al final, y le sonrió—. Bueno, siéntate, tienes permiso. Es tu despacho—dijo, señalando a la silla que había detrás del escritorio. Arturo puso los ojos en blanco antes de echar la silla para atrás y sentarse—. Siempre coge esa línea y la parada está a dos manzanas de mi galería. No veo cuál es el problema. Así que, ¿puedo dormir en tu piso o no?

—Claro que puedes—contestó, echándose la bronca mentalmente por no confirmarlo la primera vez que había preguntado. Morgana se había sentido fuera de lugar más de una vez en su familia, odiaría que pensara que su compañía pudiera ser algo no deseado—. Pero ¿quién es?

—¿Crees que lo reconocerías?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con la gente en el transporte público?

—Desde siempre. –Arturo frunció el ceño. Era una cosa que los desconocidos asumieran cosas sobre él, pero ¿que Morgana, su propia hermana, quién lo conocía mejor que nadie, pensara que era demasiado creído para ser amable con la gente en el bus? ¿De verdad era tan capullo con la gente a la que no estaba acostumbrado?

Morgana lo evaluó con la mirada un segundo.

—Merlín Emrys.

—Claro que sí—bufó Arturo con una sonrisa. Recordaba que Merlín hubiera mencionado la pintura alguna vez.

—Lo conoces—dijo Morgana, escéptica.

—Desde luego que sí—dijo. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto notó el brillo en los ojos de Morgana.

—Te gusta—afirmó Morgana.

—Le gusta a todo el mundo—murmuró Arturo, incapaz de repente de sostenerle la mirada.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—En realidad no has hecho ninguna pregunta—replicó Arturo, cabezota. Morgana suspiró.

—Vale, no voy a preguntar más. Pero solo para que lo sepas, no iba a hablar solo de negocios con él—se reclinó en el escritorio, juntando las manos—. También quería presentarle a alguien—Arturo levantó la cabeza y Morgana sonrió—, creo que harían una buena pareja. —Morgana se encogió de hombros—. A pesar de lo poco que me gustó Merlín cuando lo conocí.

—Nunca me ha hablado de ti—dijo Arturo.

—¿Tú le has hablado de mí?

—Puede. Pero nada en particular—se defendió cuando vio cómo Morgana enarcaba las cejas peligrosamente—. Sólo que tengo una hermana que se llama Morgana.

—Bueno, no me sorprende—dijo ella, reclinándose más—. Yo tampoco le gusté a él.

Arturo no contestó. Morgana suspiró y sacó el papel del clip. Lo giró y garabateó algo.

—Decídete—dijo, antes de levantarse. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió de la habitación.

Arturo rodeó el escritorio. Primero giró la nota para comprobar qué había escrito al principio. Al parecer, faltaba algo de la información del cliente que había que conseguir antes de poder enviar el informe par que lo revisara su jefe. Arturo sonrió.

Le dio la vuelta y vio una dirección de email. La dirección de Merlín.

_Decídete._

~

Al parecer, Merlín tenía Facebook.

También Gawain y casi todos los demás del bus, y a todos le habían dado a me gusta a la página de Arturo y Dragoon. Qué conveniente.

Arturo pensó que añadir a Merlín como amigo sería menos directo que enviarle un email, ya que si siquiera se suponía que tenía su dirección. Encontrar a Merlín a través de la página parecía lo suficientemente inocente.

Merlín estaba de acuerdo, ya que aceptó la invitación directamente y abrió conversación.

Arturo siempre se había sentido incómodo en conversaciones online que no fueran formales. Prefería estar cara a cara con la persona con la que hablaba.

Cuando por fin consiguió escribir el monumental «¿Quieres salir conmigo?», dejó el dedo sobrevolando la tecla de enviar un total de diez segundos antes de apretarla, sólo para taparse la cara con las manos un segundo después. Cuando por fin separó un poco los dedos para mirar un minuto después, aún no había respuesta.

No entró en pánico. No se lo iba a permitir, pero… ¿y si Merlín decía que no? ¿Y si se estaba riendo de él? Dios, ¿y si ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres?

—¿Estás bien?

Arturo levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido. Morgana estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una taza de té den las manos, y se maldijo por no recordar que la tenía en su casa.

—No tienes buena pinta—continuó Morgana—. ¿Le ha pedido a Merlín que salga contigo?

—Sí—gruñó Arturo.

—Ah—dijo ella, cuidadosa—. ¿Y qué ha dicho?

Morgana frunció los labios, con pinta de ya saber la respuesta.

—Nada—contestó Arturo.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—¿Quizá no ha visto el mensaje?

—Lo ha visto—dijo Arturo amargamente—. Es solo que… Dios, está escribiendo.

—Tranquilízate, Arturo—le ordenó Morgana, pero Arturo notaba que ella también estaba algo nerviosa.

Arturo miró a la pantallita.

_Sí, Arturo._

_Joder, claro que quiero salir contigo._

Todo el aire que había estado manteniendo salió de los pulmones de Arturo de golpe.

—¿Arturo?—La voz de Morgana apenas le llegaba a los oídos.

_Joder, menos mal_ , fue la única respuesta que pude pensar. Merlín dijo que tenía que irse y dejó su teléfono a toda prisa antes de desconectarse.

—Arturo.

Levantó la cabeza. Morgana lo estaba mirando, expectante.

—Ha dicho que sí—dijo Arturo sin respirar. Entonces empezó a reírse. Ni paró hasta que hubo andado hasta Morgana y la hubo abrazo, ni siquiera cuando la cogió y la levantó—. ¡Ha dicho que sí!

—¡Té, té!—gritó ella con urgencia. Arturo se apartó para que Morgana pudiera dejar la taza en una de las estanterías más vacías de la pared. Entonces la movió hacia el centro de la habitación, la levantó y la hizo girar, riéndose otra vez.

—¿Cuánto hace siquiera que lo conoces?—le preguntó Morgana cuando volvió a tener los pies en el suelo.

—Mmm. ¿Un mes o así?

—Un mes o así.

—Sí.

—¿Y sólo lo has visto en el bus?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Nunca te he visto tan emocionado con nadie.

—No creo que nunca haya estado tan emocionado con nadie. —Morgana sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó. Arturo rodeó su cuerpo delgado con los brazos—. Es un poco magia—susurró.

—Mira que eres idiota—dijo Morgana con cierto temblor en la voz. Arturo la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó en la frente.

—Lo sé.

~

—Amigos caballeros y nobles damas—anunció Arturo cuando se subieron al bus al día siguiente—. Mi hermana, Morgana.

Arturo se sentó y la invitó a sentarse en el asiento de Merlín. Morgana se sentó, perpleja.

—¿De verdad conoces a todo el mundo en el bus?—preguntó.

—Sí—confirmó Arturo.

—¿Y lo aguantáis?—le preguntó a los demás.

—¡Eh!—exclamó Arturo—. Claro que sí.

—Ardua tarea—dijo Gwaine.

—Tardamos un poco en conseguir que se abriera—añadió León—. Menos mal que teníamos a Dragoon para hacerlo hablar.

—¿Dragoon?—preguntó Morgana. Arturo notó la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron Morgana y León. Antes de poder preguntar, Eira se acercó y se puso a hablar con ella.

Cuando Merlín se subió, Eira se rio.

—Lo siento, Merlín, hoy te toca ir de pie.

—Ah, no pasa nada—contestó con una sonrisa—. Mi lady—dijo con descaro, cogiéndole la mano a Morgana y besándosela.

—¿La conoces?—preguntó Eira.

—Puede que se convierta en mi jefa en un futuro cercano—contestó Merlín.

—Si tienes suerte—dijo Morgana. Merlín soltó una risilla.

—¿Cuándo no la tengo?

—Podría darte un ejemplo.

—Venga, eso sólo pasó una vez—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. Arturo vio cómo se le ponían las orejas rojas a pesar de su tono tranquilo—. No llevaba mis calzoncillos de la suerte.

—Si recuerdo bien, no llevabas calzoncillos y punto.

—Me da la sensación de que es una historia que me gustaría escuchar—dijo Gwaine con una sonrisilla taimada.

—Yo preferiría que no—mintió Arturo mientras se levantaba. Se chocó contra Merlín sin querer queriendo de camino a la puerta.

No le molestó que Merlín no le hubiera dicho ni hola. Para nada.

Pero ahora tenía toda la atención de Merlín, y esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes estaban a apenas centímetros de su cara. Arturo tuvo que esforzarse para no inclinarse y lamerle la barbilla. Se animó a sí mismo para sus adentros por controlar su impulso.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Merlín.

—Totalmente—confirmó Arturo—. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Merlín se sonrojó y Arturo casi hizo una mueca; no debería haber dicho eso cuando todavía no habían fijado una fecha, Merlín ni siquiera tenía su número y probablemente estuviera ocupado esa noche, además de incómodo por hablar de su vida amorosa en público, y probablemente iba a rechazar a Arturo… pero estaba tan _guapo_ cuando se ponía rojo…

—Esta noche—asintió Merlín. Algo le explotó a Arturo en el pecho. Saltó del bus antes de permitirse besarle la mejilla o hacer cualquier otra cosa que haría que Gawain se riera más de lo que ya se reía.

~

Así que salieron.

Al principio, Arturo se sentía raro quedando con Merlín en sitios en los que el suelo estaba fijo bajo sus pies Era raro tener la libertad de decir a Merlín lo que quisiera decir sin riesgo de que alguien (Gawain) se riera, tener libertad para cogerle de la mano, para besarlo. Merlín parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía, y no se soltó ni una vez desde que Arturo le cogiera de la mano; nunca era el primero en apartarse cuando Arturo empezaba  besarlo.

Sin embargo, a veces se apartaba de las miradas de Arturo, y a Arturo le daba miedo haber dicho algo malo, porque en el segundo en el que apartaba la mirada, Merlín si siempre parecía inexplicablemente _triste_. Sin embargo, sólo le apretaba la mano con más fuerza, así que Arturo se permitía pensar que no era él lo que molestaba a Merlín.

~

—Sé que probablemente este no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero…—Merlín lo miró. Apretó las piernas contra las caderas de Arturo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Arturo, apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente de Merlín y dejando la mano acariciándole la cara. Merlín cerró los ojos ante del suave gesto mientras el pulgar de Arturo le recorría la mejilla con cuidado. Cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía lágrimas amenazando con caerle por la cara—. Merlín…

Merlín negó con la cabeza y lo apretó contra sí, besándolo suavemente.

—Lo siento—susurró contra los labios de Arturo.

—No tienes que pedir perdón—dijo Arturo, con dolor en el pecho de pensar que Merlín estuviera sufriendo y quisiera pedir perdón por ello.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo—se rio Merlín por lo bajo. Movió las manos desde el pelo y el cuello de Arturo hasta acunarle la cara.

Arturo notó cómo se le abrían los labios para soltar un sonido de sorpresa cuando los ojos de Merlín brillaron dorados. No tuvo tiempo de  reaccionar por las imágenes que le desbordaban la mente.

Imágenes de un tiempo pasado, de un rey valiente e increíble, pero también un completo imbécil (o al menos así lo veía Merlín), imágenes de tierras cuidadas y líderes avariciosos, de bravos caballeros, criaturas, festines y batallas. Imágenes de un rostro que nunca había estado lejos cuando Merlín lo necesitaba.

Recuerdos de su vida y de su reino. Un reino al que había fallado.

Recuerdos de amigos y camaradas. A los que había dejado atrás

Recuerdos del rostro que había llegado a amar en seguida. El último rostro que había visto.

El remolino de imágenes se fue desvaneciendo, dejando sólo el rostro, el de Merlín, sobre él, devastado, mientras Arturo lo recordaba, en esos últimos segundos.

—Si necesitas un minuto, lo entiendo—dijo Merlín con voz grave—. Si quieres que me vaya, lo entiendo. Yo…

Recorrió las piernas de Arturo con las suyas mientras intentaba separarse y alejarse.

—No, Merlín—dijo Arturo a toda prisa—. No.

Tartamudeó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a Merlín.

Notaba cómo le ardía todo el cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y enterró la cara en el cuello de Merlín, esperando que eso hiciera que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Notó las lágrimas haciendo que le escocieran los ojos.

—Quédate conmigo—dijo, temblando, contra la piel de Merlín. Merlín sollozó y rodeó a Arturo con los brazos. Arturo se dejó caer, con la cabeza aún escondida en el cuello de Merlín.

Quizá no había elegido las palabras correctas,  porque Merlín no estaba exactamente tranquilo, sino llorando, pero no pasaba nada, porque Arturo estaba teniendo difícil mantenerse sereno, también.

Merlín le acarició el pelo.

—No vuelvas a dejarme—susurró. Arturo levantó la cabeza—. Por favor.

—No lo hare—prometió—. No lo haré.

Se quedaron abrazados el resto de la noche.

~

Arturo estaba preocupado de los comentarios que alguien (Gawain) pudiera hacer al ver tanto a Merlín como a Arturo subirse al bus en la parada de Arturo, pero resultó que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

El bus estaba en silencio, y parecía que lo había estado durante un tiempo.

Arturo y Merlín no se sentaron, ni siquiera cuando el bus se puso en marcha.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a alguien o esforzándose mucho por no mirar.

_Lo saben_ , pensó Arturo.

—Las leyendas son una mierda, ¿eh?—fue Gawain el que habló al final—. Lo entendieron todo mal.

Elena soltó una risilla. Gwen se le unió. Pronto, todo el mundo había empezado a soltar risas histéricas.

—¿Todos os acordáis?—preguntó Arturo una vez la gente se hubo tranquilizado. La mayoría lo confirmaron.

—¿A alguien más le apetece saltarse el trabajo… o las clases?—preguntó Percival. Se encogió de hombros cuando un par de personas lo miraron curiosos—. Creo que tenemos algo de lo que ponernos al día.

—Algo—rio Gawain. Percival lo miró a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de que ambos apartaran la vista.

Arturo lo entendió. Había demasiado por decir.

Miró a León, que tenía una sonrisilla triste.

—Tú lo sabías—se dio cuenta.

—Sí—confirmó León.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Yo le ayudé a recordar—dijo Merlín.

—¿Por qué no viniste a mí antes?

—No estabas preparado—contestó Merlín. Probablemente no se refiriera sólo a Arturo, sino  todos los demás.

~

 

Merlín le pidió a Kilgharrah que dejara a los que querían tomarse el día libro en _ese sitio, ya sabes cuál_.

Resultó que _ese sitio_ era el lago, el mismo en el que Merlín había mandado a Arturo a Avalón en una barca, donde descansaría hasta volver a alzarse.

Arturo se preguntó si Merlín se acordaría bien, si era de verdad el mismo lago.

—No podría olvidarlo, aunque quisiera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Luego compartieron lo que recordaban de sus vidas pasadas y se oyeron disculpas aceleradas. Eira ni se atrevía a mirar a Gawain a los ojos mientras hablaba con él, hasta que Gawain le puso la mano en el hombro.

—No te guardo rencor—le prometió—. Soy demasiado listo para eso.

—Eso espero—dijo Percival.

~

—Eras Dragoon—dijo Gwen de golpe. Estaba mirando a Merlín—. Recuero haberte visto… antes.

—Sí—contestó Merlín, avergonzado.

—Pero ¿cómo?—preguntó Gawain.

—Magia.

~

—Esperé tanto tiempo—susurró Merlín en la oscuridad—. Y nunca volviste. Así que me fui. Y renací. Supongo que tenía que empezar de cero, para que tú pudieras, también…

Arturo le besó un hombro pare recordarle que estaba allí. Merlín subió la mano para revolverle el pelo.

—Y no lo recordabas. Pero yo sí, desde siempre. No podía acércame a ti.

—¿Cuántos años?

Merlín escondió la cabeza en la almohada.

—Demasiados.

Arturo dejó que sus labios acariciaran el cuello de Merlín mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Ahora estoy aquí. Estoy aquí—susurró.

—Sí—respondió Merlín, deslizando su mano por encima de la de Arturo y entrelazando sus dedos—. Estás aquí.

 

 


End file.
